


Rain

by mazzellojoe (orphan_account)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mazzellojoe
Summary: Joseph Liebgott is called into work on what is perhaps the dreariest day he's ever seen. It turns out to be worth it though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday/Merry early Christmas Alia!!! I couldn't decide whether this should be your birthday present or your Christmas present so I'm just giving it to you right in the middle! 

For Joseph Liebgott, today was just another regular Tuesday. The sky was as dull grey as the city below it, and rain came from the clouds in sheets. To make the weather even worse, there was a cold, strong wind coming in from the north, relentlessly blowing the cold raindrops into the faces of anyone who dared to be out in the storm.

Usually, Lieb wouldn't bother getting out in such weather, but unfortunately for him, one of his co-workers had called and asked him to cover their shift while they tried to fight off their flu symptoms. Lieb would have told them to call someone else, and then stayed in his apartment until the rain passed, but according to his co-worker, he was the last person they called; everyone else was either sick or gone for the holidays.

So, Lieb had to bundle up in a coat and gloves and brave the freezing rain for the forty minute walk to the coffeeshop where he worked. Lieb wished now more than ever that his mechanic, who was also a long-time friend, would finish fixing the damage done to his car when he got into a wreck a few weeks before. But until then, he had to walk to work, rain or shine.

When Lieb finally made it to the coffeeshop he was soaked through and so cold his teeth wouldn't stop chattering. The inside of the coffeeshop was a stark contrast to outside; warm white lights glowed brightly around the shop and it was warm enough that the windows had fogged up. Lieb took off his wet jacket and shook the rainwater out of his hair before flipping the 'closed' sign to the 'open' side and sitting down on the stool behind the counter.

No one seemed to want to brave the weather for coffee, so Lieb's clothes had almost completely air-dried by the time the first customer walked in. One or two people would come in every now and then, but it would be at least an hour before another person showed up. Lieb tried to pass the time by texting his friends and pestering his mechanic about the car, but seemingly nothing could distract him from how ridiculously boring it was to sit inside an empty coffeeshop for a day.

Finally, Lieb checked his watch and was glad to see that it was 15 minutes till closing time. "I guess I could just close up early. It's not like anyone else is gonna come in." Lieb said to himself, swinging the store keys around his finger and listening to the jingling noise they made. It had been a few hours since the last customer had left, so Lieb figured everyone must have already gone home by now and no one else would come in. Right when he stood up from the stool to get ready to leave, the front door opened, the wind blowing in rain and a dark haired man in a rain-soaked jacket. Lieb cursed under his breath, partially because of the man who had come in just as he was about to leave, but mostly because of the rush of cold air that the man brought in with him.

The man stamped his wet boots on the rug that was just inside the door and made his way to the counter, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his entire body shivering from the cold. "What can I get.... for......" Lieb's voice faltered, then trailed off as the man in front of him raised his head to look at Lieb instead of the floor. The man's dark hair was soaking wet and dripping rainwater onto his face, which rolled down his nose and sharp cheekbones to his cupid's bow lips and angular jawline. His eyes were a dazzling baby blue, and they seemed to sparkle as he smiled widely at Lieb, revealing his straight white teeth. Lieb felt his jaw drop.

The handsome- no, gorgeous stranger standing on the other side of the counter said something (Lieb could tell by the way his mouth was moving) but it sounded muffled through Lieb's daze. "Huh?" Lieb asked, still looking a little star-struck. The man chuckled, which sounded like music to Lieb's ears, and repeated himself. "I said, sorry for coming in right before you close. I normally wouldn't but it's just so cold out there that a hot cup of coffee sounded really good."

"Oh, it's no problem. I didn't even realize it was close to closing time." Lieb lied, laughing awkwardly for a second before getting ahold of himself. "Right, um, what can I get for you?" He asked, straightening up to look a little more professional. He was a little surprised when the man ordered a drink that was more milk and sugar than it was coffee, and more than a little disappointed when he asked for it to go.

"Stay warm out there." Lieb said as he passed the man the warm coffee cup, which he took gratefully. "You too." The stranger said, smiling warmly as he pulled out his wallet and counted out what he needed to pay for the coffee. Lieb had to bite his tongue when their hands touched as he took the money the man held out to him. 

"Keep the change." The man said kindly when Lieb tried to hand it to him. "Oh, thank you. Would you like your receipt?" Lieb asked, pulling the strip of paper from the small printer next to the register. "Sure." The man said, taking the receipt, then hesitating for a moment and glancing around the counter before he found a pen. "Actually, can I use this?" The man asked, pointing to the pen beside the register. "Yeah, here." Lieb said, grabbing the pen and handing it to the man. "Thanks." He said, turning the receipt over to the blank side and uncapping the pen, writing something down quickly before sliding both the pen and the receipt back across the counter to Lieb.

"Thanks again for staying late for me, and for the coffee. Have a good night." The man said, taking his coffee and heading for the door. Lieb was just able to say "You too." before the man pulled open the door and disappeared into the rain and darkness. Lieb stood there for a moment, staring at the door that had closed behind the man as he left. Just as Lieb was about to start kicking himself for letting the handsome stranger go without asking for his name or giving his number, he glanced down at the receipt on the counter. He picked it up and held it closer to his eyes to read it. 

In almost perfect handwriting was scrawled a phone number, and a name, "David Webster". Lieb grinned. "Webster." He said to himself quietly. The walk home was still long, and the rain was still pouring, and the wind was still bitterly cold, but Lieb felt warm the whole way, and there was a smile on his face every time he thought about the receipt in his pocket with the phone number of David Webster written on the back.


End file.
